smallvillefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Musik (Staffel 1)
Folgende Liste ist eine Zusammenstellung der Musik, die während der 1. Staffel zu hören ist. Nicht von dieser Welt *"The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby *"Long Way Around" - Eagle Eye Cherry *"Eight Half Letters" - Stereoblis *"Unstoppable" - The Calling *"Wonder" - Embrace *"Inside The Memories" - Fear The Clown *"Let's Go" - Capitol Eye *"Maybe" - Stereophonics *"Everything I Own" - Jude *"Everything" - Lifehouse Häutung bei Vollmond *"Last Resort" - Papa Roach *"Island in the Sun" - Weezer *"I Do" - Better than Ezra *"Underdog (Save Me)" - Turin Brakes *"Damaged" - Aeon Spoke *"Love You Madly" - Cake *"Wherever You Will Go" - The Calling *"Maybe" - Stereophonics Feuerball *"Renegade Fighter" - Zed *"Bad Day" - Fuel *"Motivation" - Sum 41 *"Clint Eastwood" - Gorillaz *"Never Let You Go" - Third Eye Blind *"You" - Binocular Ich sehe was, was Du nicht bist ... *"Movies" - Alien Ant Farm *"Ooh La La" - The Wiseguys *"Breathe You In" - Stabbing Westward *"Up All Night" - Unwritten Law *"Analyse" - The Cranberries *"Unbroken" - Todd Thibaud *"Wall In Your Heart" - Shelby Lynne Schockgefroren! *"Rescue" - Eve 6 *"Standing Still" and "This Way" - Jewel *"Let Your Shoulder Fall" - Matthew Jay *"On Your Side" - Pete Yorn *"We're At the Top of the World" - The Juliana Theory Blinde Augen sehen mehr *"Time Served" - Dispatch *"5/4" - Gorillaz Zum Fressen gern *"The Fool" - Call and Response *"Slide" - Dido *"Innocent" - Fuel *"Invisible" - Third Eye Blind *"Hero" - Enrique Iglesias Körperbeben *"Pacific Coast Party" - Smash Mouth *"Bad Idea" - Bad Ronald *"The People That We Love" - Bush *"Tie Me Up" - Handsome Devil *"My Bridges Burn" - The Cult Von Mit- und Besserwissern *"Everything" and "Breathing" - Lifehouse *"I Have Seen" - Zero 7 *"She Lives By The Water" - Club 8 *"Angel" - Massive Attack *"Take Your Time" - Radford *"Step It Up" - Stereo Hollow Boy *"When I'm With You" - Simple Plan *"Blend" - Something Else *"Poor Misguided Fool" - Starsailor *"If I Go" - Thrift Store Halo *"Evolution Revolution Love" - Tricky *"Galaxy" and "S.O.S." - Vigilantes Of Love *"Caught In The Sun" - Course of Nature Zum Teufel mit dem Willen anderer *"Mistaken I.D." - Citizen Cope *"Into You" - Jennifer Knapp *"Into the Lavender" - Rubyhorse *"Have a Nice Day" - Stereophonics *"Slow Down" - Wayne Plötzlich verletzlich *"Inflatable" - Bush *"Bonecracker" - Shocore *"Fade" - Staind *"Fat Lip" - Sum 41 *"Elevation" (remix) - U2 Ab durch die Wand! *"1 A.M." - Beautiful Creatures *"New World Order" - Onesidezero *"Set It Off" - P.O.D. *"Perfect Memory" - Remy Zero Schlechte Leute, einst wie heute *"Let's Go For A Ride" - Eleventeen *"God Is A DJ" - Faithless *"Lonely Road Of Faith" - Kid Rock *"Battle Flag" - Lo-Fidelity Allstars (featuring Pigeonhead) Blütenterror *"Supernatural" - By Divine Right *"Saturday Night's Alright" - Hal Lovejoy *"Love Sweet Love" - Josh Clayton-Felt *"I Will Make U Cry" - Nelly Furtado *"Big Day" - Puracane *"Sadie Hawkins Dance" - Relient K *"Beautiful Day" - U2 *"Good Ol' Boys" - Waylon Jennings *"I Have Seen" and "Destiny" - Zero 7 Wie ein kleiner Bruder *"Superman" - Five For Fighting *"You And I" - Micah Green *"Lonely Day" - Phantom Planet *"Free to Change Your Mind" - Regency Buck *"Is It Love?" and "Dragging Me Down" - Todd Thibaud Nur die Asche bleibt zurück *"Sparkle" - Rubyhorse *"Friends & Family" - Trik Turner *"The Weight of My Words" - Kings of Convenience *"Falcor" - Firengine Red Clark Kent for President! *"Wake Up Elvis" - Alan Charing *"If There's Love" - Citizen Cope *"Wogs Will Walk" - Cornershop *"Opaline" - Dishwalla *"Not What I Wanted" - Evan Olson *"Fever For The Flava" - Hot Action Cop *"The Middle" - Jimmy Eat World *"Big Day" - Puracane *"Stick 'Em Up" - Quarashi *"Drink To Get Drunk" - Sia *"Here Is Gone" - The Goo Goo Dolls Tele-Kill-Nese *"Nothing To Do" - Bottlefly *"Time After Time" - Eva Cassidy *"40 To 5" - Leave The World *"Light In Your Eyes" - Louise Goffin *"You And I" - Micah Green *"2001 Spliff Odyssey" - Thievery Corporation Das letzte Stück zur Wahrheit *"No Such Thing" - John Mayer *"Two Stones In My Pocket" - Neil Halstead *"Just Another" - Pete Yorn *"Piano Fire" - Sparklehorse *"Silent To The Dark" - The Electric Soft Parade Als der Sturm kam ... *"What Do I Have To Do?" - Stabbing Westward *"Where This Love Goes" - Sherri Youngward *"Everything" - Lifehouse *"Breathe" - Greenwheel *"Let's Go" - Gigolo Aunts *"What We've Been Through" - Paul Trudeau *"Save Me" - Remy Zero *"Perfect Memory" - Remy Zero Kategorie:Musik